Faking it
by Cul D'Autruche
Summary: Si le lycée McKingley était un lycée pas comme les autres ? Si l'échelle sociale était inversée ? Si être différent te rendait populaire et être un sportif ou une cheerios ne te rendait pas service ? FABERRY


Ici les gens du Glee Club sont les plus populaire. En faite ta différence te rends populaire. Les Shanks, les mères adolescentes, les gays sont le haut de cette échelle et les cheerios et les sportifs sont en-bas.

Rachel Berry avait su en tirer avantage puisqu'elle était la reine incontestée de ce lycée atypique. Ses pères étaient gays et elle aussi, quoi de plus différent ? Le seul problème était que Rachel ne l'était pas justement puisqu'elle n'était pas lesbienne du moins n'avait jamais ressentit d'attirance envers qui que ce soit. Elle avait donc besoin d'une fausse petite-amie, pas trop moche et pas connue. Il y avait bien cette fille dans sa classe, Quinn mais elles ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Mais Rachel sentait que cette fille voulait sortir de cette ombre, que les gens la reconnaisse et pas seulement ses deux meilleures amies qui ce tenaient par le petit doigt dans les couloirs. En plus Rachel sentait bien que Quinn était, malgré sa beauté surprenante et l'attraction que cette beauté pouvait créer, même si elle-même ne s'en rendait pas compte, lesbienne jusqu'au bout des orteils. Rachel se décida donc d'aller parler à cette belle blonde à la pause de midi.

"-Salut !

-Euh... Bonjour. _Quinn était plus que surprise que la fille la plus populaire du lycée vienne lui parler. _Tu me connais ?

-Bien sûre que je te connais. Tu t'appelles Quinn Fabray et tu es la jolie fille qui partage ma classe depuis 2 ans maintenant.

-Je pensais même pas que tu avais connaissance de ma présence au sein de cette ville.

-Personne ne passe à côté d'un visage comme le tien.

-Pourquoi tu viens me parler ?

-Je me suis dit, quand je t'ai vu toute seule à table, que je pouvais te tenir compagnie.

-Santana et Brittany vont arriver.

-Dommage qu'elle fasse pas leur coming-out elles seraient tellement populaire...

-Elle ne veulent pas copier sur toi

-Ca n'aurait rien à voir avec du copiage Quinn, elles montreraient juste qui elle sont pour de vrai et c'est ça qui plait au gens dans ce lycée.

-Je leurs dirais alors. Tu voulais juste me tenir compagnie alors ?

-Non en réalité j'avais quelque chose à te demander et je sens que tu es une personne de confiance...

-A bon ? Dis toujours ça m'intéresse.

-Voilà, _elle commençais à rougir__, _c'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais voudrais tu être ma petite-copine... Enfin ma fausse petite-amie ça te ferais monter dans l'échelle social et moi je garderais mon statut on le partagera d'ailleurs et si...

-D'accord !

-Hein ?! Heu sérieux ?

-Oui. Tu es venue me demander quelque chose en étant persuadée que j'allais refuser ?

-En quelque sorte oui.

-Tu es une personne bizarre Rachel Berry.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tout le monde m'adores !

-Modeste en plus ! J'ai juste quelque chose à dire je suis lesbienne.

-Tant mieux, _se levant et rapprochant son visage de celui de Quinn, _parce que je ne le suis pas. _Elle ponctua sa phrase et posant délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de sa désormais fausse copine. Quant à Quinn elle répondit par automatisme au baisé car elle était encore sous le choc de toute cette conversation. _Tu es populaire maintenant Quinn, profites-en bien. _Fini par dire Rachel avant de partir sourire aux lèvres._

-C'est quoi ce délire Fabray ? Depuis quand tu sors avec Miss Berry sans nous avoir même prévenu que vous vous parliez.

-On c'est connues il y a 10 minutes tout au plus.

-Et tu sors déjà avec elle ?

-Faut croire que oui.

-Welcome to the top Fabray !

-Oui et toi et Brittany aussi, embrassez vous, nous seront les quatre reines de cette endroit comme ça.

-T'es pas série... _Brittany venait de faire tare Santana par un des baiser les plus passionné qu'elles n'avaient jamais échangé, en public du moins._

-Tout le monde nous regard. Marchons la tête haute.

# # # #

Rachel avait eu la meilleure idée de sa vie, Quinn, elle, Santana et Brittany étaient populaire comme jamais, elle n'aurait jamais cru être encore plus populaire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Toutes les filles et même les garçons du lycée envier Qunn pour être la copine de Rachel. Le problème était que Quinn commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Rachel qui ne seront jamais réciproque puisque celle-ci avait des vues sur le beau gosse de ce lycée, Finn Hudson. Quinn ne savait plus où elle en était. Devant tout le monde Rachel était la petite-amie parfaite, mais dès que Finn était dans les parages elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Quinn était prête à tout pour Rachel, qui la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle l'embrassait devant tout le monde, se mettait en retrait dès que quelqu'un approchait d'elle pour que seul Rachel soit sous les feux des projecteurs...

C'est le soir du bal de promo que tout bascula. Elles avaient été sacrées reines, fasse à un couples hétéro, avaient dansé un slow que tout le monde avait décrit de magnifique, c'était embrassées, encore. Lorsque Rachel l'emmena dans une chambre d'hôtel, qui ce trouvait juste en fasse, Finn sur leurs traces et qu'elle lui annonça qu'elles allaient faire un plan à trois. Quinn n'avait jamais imaginé que sa première fois allait arriver aussi vite et encore moins qu'elle allait devoir le faire avec deux personnes dont une pour qui elle éprouvait du dégoût. Elle se laissa entraîner par Rachel qui l'embrassa, mais ce fût de trop quand Finn arriva derrière elle pour lui toucher sa poitrine.

"-Non. _Elle hurla. _Rachel je ne peux pas, pas pour ma première fois et pas avec un mec. Je, je sais que tu n'es pas lesbienne...

-T'es pas lesbienne ?! _Finn qui essaya d'interrompre Quinn sans grande réussite._

-Mais moi je le suis et je crois que j'ai des sentiment pour toi. Alors je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête ce jeu et qu'on dise à tout le monde qu'on à rompu parce que je sais que tu n'auras jamais de sentiments pour moi, Rachel, et ça me tue.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ce que tu crois ?

-Oui. _Elle commençais à pleurer. _Je suis désolé Rachel.

-Quinn ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter de faire semblant, personnellement. Et je savais pas comment te faire régir tout les jours j'essayais de te faire comprendre que je ressentais plus pour toi que de l'amitié mais j'avais l'impression que toi non ou que tu ne le remarquais pas alors je me suis servis de lui pour te faire réagir et je suis contente que tu l'aies fait parce que te partager il en est hors de question.

-On couchera pas ensemble alors ?

-Dégage Finn, _lança Rachel,_ et toi viens là,_ dit__-elle en tirant Quinn par le bras. _J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait devoir aller jusqu'au bout.

-Donc on et vraiment ensemble ?

-Oui nous sommes un vrai couple, je dirais même que nous sommes le couples le plus vrai et le plus populaire de cette ville et je t'aime.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay et que c'était une couverture pour ta popularité !?

-Je le croyais aussi jusqu'à que je te connaisse.

-Je t'aime aussi Rachel."

* * *

Voilà pour mon premier OS, soyez indulgents et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'en suis pas très fière mais c'est un début peut-être que j'y apporterai des modifications.

Je me suis librement inspirée de la nouvelle série de MTV "Faking it" dont le pilot était plutôt prometteur à mon goût.

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
